Endometriosis has been classified as an immune deficiency disease (“Pathogenesis of Endometriosis: Natural Immunity Dysfunction or Autoimmune Disease,” Trends Mol. Med., 9(5):223-8, May 2003, G. Matarase, G. De Placido, Y. Nikas, C. Alviggi) that affects about 7 percent of the pre-menopausal women worldwide in their reproductive years. Endometriosis is characterized by ectopic lesions of endometrial tissue in various organs of the body outside the uterus. Harvard Medical School Family Health Guide, p. 1071, 1999, A. Komaroff. Ectopic lesions of endometrial tissue are often found on the ovaries, fallopian tubes, ligaments that support the uterus, areas around the vagina and uterus, areas within the pelvic cavity, and combinations of these areas. Other sites of ectopic lesions may include the vagina, cervix, vulva, bladder, and bowel, as well as other areas. The ectopic lesions form benign tumors on organs when there is an immune deficiency in the patient.
The ectopic endometrial lesions characteristic of endometriosis are similar to endometrial tissue which lines the uterus. Unlike endometrial tissue lining the uterus, however, ectopic endometrial lesions are unable to discharge from the body during menstruation. Internal bleeding results from the ectopic endometrial lesions, leading to the development of inflammation and scar tissue. The ectopic endometrial lesions have also been reported to generate blood vessels by a process known as angiogenesis. The ectopic endometrial lesions can also develop nerve tissue, which enhances sensitivity to inflammation.
Several theories exist with regard to the etiology and pathogenesis of endometriosis and the growth of the ectopic lesions. It is generally accepted that endometrial cells and fragments desquamate during the menstrual period and are transported through the fallopian tubes. The endometrial cells and fragments are implanted, proliferate, and develop outside the uterus, such as in the peritoneal cavity. Studies have suggested that alterations in the immune response of a woman predispose her to the ectopic implants of endometrial cells. New considerations for the pathogenesis of endometriosis, Int. J. Gynaecol Obstet, 2002 February; 76(2):117-26, Gazavani, R, Templeton, A.
There are many factors involved in the pathogenesis of endometriosis that vary considerably within the population of females having endometriosis. Endometriosis, The Complete Reference for Taking Charge of Your Health, Contemporary Books, p. 175, 2003, M. Ballweg. These different factors manifest in different manners, resulting in a likewise high variation of symptoms within the relevant female population. For example, one of the symptoms of endometriosis is infertility. While endometriosis is one of the leading causes of infertility in women, it is estimated that about 30 to 40 percent—less than half—of women with endometriosis suffer from fertility problems. Similarly, while the above-discussed increased sensitivity brought about by inflammation, scar tissue, and nerve tissue growth manifests as discomfort or severe pain, not all women afflicted with endometriosis experience the severe pain, and oftentimes severe pain can be attributed to another cause. Other symptoms of endometriosis may include inflammation, chronic pain, diarrhea, intestinal pain, painful intercourse, abdominal tenderness, cramping, back ache, menstrual cramps, excessive menstrual bleeding, and pelvic pain. However, linking these symptoms to an endometriosis diagnosis is extremely difficult. These symptoms are not universally experienced throughout the population of females having endometriosis. Further, these symptoms can be brought about by other illnesses.
The wide variety of symptoms exhibited by females having endometriosis, combined with the other possible explanations and diagnoses for the symptoms, imparts a large degree of uncertainty to endometriosis diagnoses. Using conventional models, it may take many years and/or many repeated tests before a practitioner can confidently verify whether or not a woman has endometriosis. Endometriosis, The Complete Reference for Taking Charge of Your Health, Contemporary Books, p. 354-357, 2003, M. Ballweg.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an endometriosis screening system, kit, and method that are able to overcome the difficulties and uncertainties inherent to conventional symptom diagnoses. The system, kit, and method preferably are non-invasive in application to promote regular testing and to remove the fear associated with invasive methods, thereby encouraging repeated and periodic testing and early stage intervention.